The Symbol of Peace
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, with the power of One For All, was born not in a world of Quirks. No, he will be born here, in Remnant, where he will face many tests. Will those tests deter him from becoming the greatest Huntsman to ever live? Rated T for languages and minor blood.


**A/N: Alright, so here's the idea of the RWBY + BNHA so far: Midoriya Izuku, instead of born in the world of BNHA, he is instead born in the RWBY universe! And here's the surprising thing, he has One For All! **

**Now, since this is still in development, experiment, etcetera, there's a chance whether Izuku will be the sole character (that means RWBY or JNPR with an added I at the end) or, some other chars will be here. But currently, my idea is laying onto the former!**

**So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these two franchises, the respective owners are the one that owned them, not me, nuh uh. **

**Legend: **

"Hey bud," **normal speech.  
**_'Mother of god!' _**normal thought.**

"**Weak," powerful peeps' speech.**

'_**Yeah, but we're courageous." **_**Powerful peeps' thoughts.**

**-LINE BREAK-**

He did not know where he is, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do, is run and run, and never stopping. If he stopped, he will be gone, he will perish, he will _die_. He do not know why he ran, he forgot the cause all along, of why he's running in the first place. Is it the black-furred monsters, Grimm? His pare-

Ah, he remembered now.

He remembered all the abuse **(A/N: The parents are not the one from BNHA by the way)**. All the pain he endured, all the loneliness he felt in that house. No one loved him, no one cares about him, no friend, no siblings, no _caring_ parents. He knew some of the abuse he endured left some scars on his meek little body, whether it's a deep or small barely visible scar, he will leave that to anyone that looked onto it to judge.

But then one day, he cracked, his determination, his spirit, all the part, spirit, soul, that made Midoriya Izuku himself, perished. He gave up on making his parents love him. After a single sentence from an abusive parent. Each of them.

'_You shouldn't even exist to begin with!'_

'_Why wouldn't you just die and disappear from our life!' _

He remembered tears gathering in his eyes on that moment. A low choking sob at first, that slowly turned into a mess. Then he ran. And ran. And ran. And never, ever stopping.

And that brought him where he is right now.

He didn't even understand it himself to say the least. He knew that they never loved him, and yet some part of him still cried, still sobbing like the pathetic child he is. His never-ending tears still ran down his cheeks, whether it's the lost and realization the love he will never be given from his parents, or the fact he ended up alone in a forest, and the cold wintery weather is not helping his case either.

_Alone. All alone._

All alone at the forest in the time of winter.

By this time, he realized that his energy from earlier are out, drained after the adrenaline rush ended a moment or so ago, snow made from the weather piling up on him, and his footsteps becoming heavier each second, his body becoming even heavier with each passing moment.

As his strength could no longer carry him to any destination, Izuku then laid himself down on ground, a ground piled of snow. The snow piling on the body of a child barely 3 years old. It is eerily familiar of a way how a dead man is buried, maybe this is the last time the world, Remnant, saw Midoriya Izuku.

**-LINE BREAK-**

A man walked out of a house, robbing all of its properties.

Just kidding.

This man, won't do that, considering he is a relative to the family, the owners of said house. He has greying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. All in all, his appearance would give someone the idea that he is a drunkard out of money.

The last part is unknown, but he is definitely a drinker.

Meet Qrow Branwen, a legendary Huntsman. Feared by the Grimm –althought they don't really feel any emotion-, feared by his enemies, and awed by inspired Hunstman-Wanna-Be. Of course, let's not forget an uncle to two adorable children, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

Mentioning those two brought out a sigh from the dusty old crow. Yang left the house, in search of her biological mother, his sister, Raven Branwen, after the lost of her step mother(?), Summer Rose, biological mother of Ruby Rose. The young blonde brought Ruby along with her, with the latter on a wagon, and the former carrying her to her desired destination. But all they met there was nothing but a trio of Beowolves, which he quickly disposed of.

Of course, like the good uncle he is, he brought them back to the house, giving Yang a piggyback ride, while also pushing the wagon Ruby's on. Which is why, he's the best uncle in Remnant, although it is up for debate.

Qrow Branwen looked back for one last time, the house of his former teammate, Taiyang Xiao Long, also the father of the two children mentioned. The place brought some happy and sad memories. But no matter what, he knew that it will be house, where everyone will accept him with open arms. He resumed his walk, to journey to the unknown or maybe doing a mission or two sent directly by Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, via Scroll. He whistled a tune he remembered hearing somewhere, and then stopped as he stumbled onto something.

"What the hell did I tripped on?" he asked no one but himself, rubbing the back of his neck strongly, clearly frustrated.

He saw a pile of snow –yeah, of course there's a pile of snow when its literally winter season. But there is something peculiar about this pile of snow. It strangely shaped like how a burial ground would. He scavenged for the source of making that pile of snow, scrambling everything away, until there's nothing more, and when he's done, his eyes widened to the size of a saucer plates.

'_What..!?' _a child, a small vulnerable child, laying down on the ground. He could see a mop of jade, and god, what the fuck gave him those marks!?

Qrow regained composure, and scooped the small child into his big arms, searching for a pulse, finding a faint but definitely a pulse of a heartbeat. He ran back to the house, he needed to bring this kid back, heat him up –not to the point of burning him, and treat those injuries.

He sprinted even faster, careful not to discomfort the child in his arms, when he saw the house. And as he arrived at the door, he did one simple thing.

"TAI!"

**-LINE BREAK-**

Taiyang Xiao Long is not impressed with the injuries, marks, and all signs that screamed 'ABUSE!' on this boy. He tended his injuries with care, bandaging his most recent injuries. He laid the boy down on the couch.

The boy has a wild, soft messy green hair. An adorable face, which made him questioned who would abuse a sweet looking child like him. Twin freckles adorned his cheeks. He undressed the boy earlier, to take care of the injuries should there also some on the legs, and true to his words, there are some on his legs.

Taiyang Xiao Long, like mentioned before this line break, is father to Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose. He is formerly of Team STRQ, and currently teaching at Signal Academy on the island of Patch, the west coast of Vale and where he resided in. He's a man of late to early 30's, with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He has a soul patch facial hair, with small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembled a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age, it has notably greyed somewhat - still blond, but far more subdued.

He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. His body is rather muscular, which could prove that his combat style is overwhelming the enemy through strength.

He looked to the other occupant of this house, not Yang or Ruby, but Qrow. Imagined his confusion when he heard his name shouted by the old crow, a minute or two after his farewell. He remembered raising an eyebrow when he opened the door, but soon turned wide-eyed as he saw the child in Qrow's arms.

"So, where did you find him?"

"I nearly fell after tripping on him. He was buried, piled into a snow. Whether that is intentional or not, don't ask me."

Taiyang heaved out a sigh at the answers given to him. "I will be blunt, I think he was in that state for probably 10 to 15 minutes, if you didn't find him sooner, he would be dead."

Qrow winced, "Geez, that worse huh?" Taiyang gave him a nod. "So, what you're planning to do to him now?"

"Anyone in this case would send this child probably into the orphanage or something. But considering the kid has all those injuries, I don't think that's a wise choice." The blonded answered truthfully. "I'm thinking of having him as my own kid."

"Well, I think you might need a lot of comforting and assurances to do for the kid, Tai. And I'm pretty sure that the girls would like to have a brother."

"Yeah, those girls would love it. They would love having a brother so much that I _almost_ feel bad about this kid." Qrow heard the emphasis on the almost.

Well, he's pretty sure it won't be that bad. "Well, I think I'm gonna resume going to God knows where. Take care of yourself and the kids, Tai."

Taiyang merely waved onto the retreating figure of Qrow.

**-LINE BREAK-**

**(A/N: Very brief description of appearances)**

Midoriya Izuku woke up, slowly but definitely opening his eyes. His eyes struggled a bit, not adjusted to the bright light yet. He found that he's on the couch, an unfamiliar one he might add. His memories are a bit disassembled at the moment, he grabbed his head with both hands in attempt to get the memories in order.

As he remembered the event, he froze, petrified.

"Oh, you're awake!" He froze even further, if that is remotely possible. "Yang, Yang! Tell dad he's awake now!" He heard footsteps going somewhere, somewhere that is definitely not to him.

A girl entered his vision, right in front of his face. He scooted away from her, and covered his whole face with his harms, not that he done any better for the attempt of defence. The girl clearly, around his age, maybe a year or two older. She has black hair, with some red on the tips. She has pretty silver eyes, Izuku admitted that, that clearly stared at his jade coloured one. He noted that she's currently frowning, which made him even more panicked than he already is.

"Why are you getting away from me?" She asked him, tilting her head cutely.

He now found himself in a conflict, whether to answer truthfully or not. He attempted both back at his house, but it didn't worked on. Being truthful doesn't spare you the pain, and lying won't either because they knew when he's lying and when he's not. But this girl didn't know, and he clearly saw her for the first time.

So it's not surprising, when he shook his head repeatedly, his hands in a stopping gesture to deny any claim.

She frowned even further, and dare he say, she looked a bit sad. She slowly approached him, and he found himself frozen, unable to move. He gave up trying to get away for her, and just let her, as wrong as it sounds, do whatever she wanted. And then, he found something unexpected happened.

He felt a touch, from two soft hands, holding each side of his face, in a caring and comfortable way. He is forced to look at the eyes of the one touching his face and found no hate, no anger. Only sadness, and comfort, something he haven't experience yet. But, it's the next words that lit up his world, and importantly, his life.

"It's fine. Do you know why?" She merely smiled at him after noticing the briefly returning in his eyes, she took it as a sign to continue. "Because I am here!" Her smile became even brighter as she saw his mouth twitched upward a little, and her smile made his became even more visible.

The sound of multiple footsteps brought him out of his state. He paid full attention to the incoming company(ies).

He found a grown up man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. And the other, a girl which looked older than he is. Wild long blonde hair, reaching to her waist. The thing that made her stand out in his opinion, is her purple lilac eyes.

He became weary after finding the two people he suddenly met. But then he felt a nudge from the silver-eyed girl. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

His shoulders loosened up, clearly cleared from the tension he felt, tension, and expectation of pain coming up for him. But after those words coming from her, he felt safer. He felt safer than he ever did for three years of his life.

"Kid," he gave his attention the adult, "what's your name?"

He did not know whether he should give them his name. They're strangers, but they're someone who saved his life and so far, haven't hurt him. So he gave them.

"….zuku."

"What?"

"..I-Izuku, Mi-Midoriya Izuku…."

Unknown to him, the blonde man thought, _'This is going to be a bit difficult. He's introducing himself like how some Mistralian did. Midoriya… I have a bad feeling about that last name.'_

"So, your name Mido-"

"Izuku." The adult cut the blonde haired girl off. "Listen up, okay?" he nodded his head. "How old are you?" he brought up three fingers, and he found the grown up man winced. "Okay, we're going to talk a bit, Izuku. Stay here, okay?" he nodded his head.

The man and the girls went somewhere as far away from him, probably to tell something that he shouldn't hear. He understood, and he covered his ears with his hands, no intention of eavesdropping available in him, lest he wanted to be punished.

When they were done, he noted the look of surprise on the man's face, then he sighed. "Her name is Yang Xiao Long," he pointed to the blonde girl, who's giving him a smile and a wave, "she is Ruby Rose," this time, the finger pointed to the silver-eyed girl who made him smile, "and lastly, I am Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of these two."

He nodded his head, and somehow, his little 3 years old brain managed to pick it up. The man was about to speak something but he didn't continue because, Izuku wanted to speak. "Y-you w-want me… t-to li-live with you?"

The man looked surprised a bit, but then his face broke into a grin, that made him feel relaxed. "More than that, Izuku."

Ruby continued for her dad, her eyes gleamed brightly, and her smile matched, if not brighter, "And you're going to be our little brother! Welcome to the family, Izuku Rose!"

Izuku's mouth is now gaping at the family in front of him. They wanted him, they wanted him as a part of their family, and they're happy if he is. They wanted him, someone dangerous, someone that shouldn't born, someone with the power to change, the power to destroy Remnant, as a part of their family. He felt tears stinging his eyes, his vision blurred so hard that he hardly can see a thing.

'_Y-you… Wh-what did you do!?'_

'_You shouldn't exist, that power you hold will destroy this world!'_

'_Begone, begone!'_

He shakily stood up from the couch, and slowly approached Taiyang.

'_How did someone like you even exist?'_

'_I'm going to make you regret existing, filth.'_

He ran and slammed into Taiyang's body, engulfing him into a hug. He kept hugging, as his tears finally went down his cheeks, and he bawled, turning into a sobbing mess. He kept on crying, but he felt three pairs of arms hugged him back, and that made him cried even harder, but do not be mistaken, these tears are not tears of sadness.

"I… I want to live here! I want you all to be a part of my life! I want to make you be happy like how you did to me!"

These are tears of joy.

**-END-**

**A/N: Okay, listen up, little listeners! This is only a prologue, and the next chapter is a short chapter (probably hundreds to 1k, 1.8k at max). Some might say how One For All aren't destructive enough to destroy the whole world, but fear ran into factor here. Now, considering this is still an experiment, an idea, it won't be the main focus but if some wants to read it, then I will try dividing my time of updating A New Purpose and this one, which I decide to name 'The Symbol of Peace'. **

**Silver III Jhin, out peeps!**


End file.
